OpenHouse
by Compelled
Summary: Sometimes Demyx does do something right, no matter how crappy of a land-lord he is. AkuRoku yuri, genderswap/genderbender fem!Axel fem!Roxas


El, formally known as Axel Elenore the second, was in the middle of packing her living room when a dark car rolled past the house, backed up, and crawled past again. She raised thick red eyebrows but shrugged and continued stacking DVDs in the box. The car pulled up the driveway and stopped, a mop of blonde hair leaning over the steering wheel and peering in what El assumed was her direction. 'iFucking Demyx. I've only got half the house packed and he's already told people it's in the market? Jesus.'/i She stood and opened the door and stared out, biting at her ring-fingernail.

"Hey! Did Demyx send you?" She called, glancing back out. Acidic eyes widened and she choked a bit, running into the driveway and throwing herself across the hood of the car. _'This is a old school Camaro. In Midnight Blue. And I'm touching it!'_ She squirmed and nuzzled agaisnt the hood, before a voice distracted her.

"Hey, Tawny Kitaen, do you mind?" A petite blonde climbed out of the car, and Axel rolled over onto her back to stare at the stranger.

"No. No I don't." She raked her eyes over the girl infront of her, grinning widely. The girl was a bit on the short side, had a curvy waist, and at least C-Cup chest, thick thighs, and a pouty, heart shaped face. Blonde bangs flipped up, along with rest of her chin length, and shorter, layers, from being straightened. '_HolymotherofallthingsHoly- wait, isn't that basically The Virgin Mary? whatever, whatthefuckever- she is hot. With lots of Ts. Hotttt. God, she may be better then the car.'_

"My names Axel, but you can call me El. Actually, you will call me El, got it? Remember, El, not Axel, El."

Roxas stared down at the girl lounging across her hood, fighting down the pride. She worked tooth and nail to get this car and make it perfect, and this stranger clearly appreciated it. This very attractive stranger who was practically cuddle-humping her car. Long, tangly red, with highlights of burnt orange, maybe, hair in pigtails, lovely green eyes framed with lime and black eyeliner, and a nice, long, lean body, interrupted only by equal sized bulges of hips and boobs. **Hmm, nice**.

"Roxas. Rox or Roxy, if you want." Roxy shrugged, leaning agaisnt the car door, and El slid off the hood.

"So, Demyx sent you to see the house? You can come in if you want, I don't mind." Roxy reached in and grabbed her keys, following El into the house. They walked up the driveway and in through the back door, and Roxas smoothed her palms across her khaki corderouys. They had suddenly gotten a bit clammy.

"Yeah, I just got out of work so I figured I'd drive past." She blushed as the girl's gym shorts slid down a bit, flashing a thin black strap. El reached down and absent-mindedly rolled the shorts a few times, leaving them snug across her hipbones. Roxy fidgeted a bit, walking up the stairs after her.

"Right. This is the kitchen, and through here is the spare room, the laundry room, the bathroom, and a bed room." El gestured to a doorway on the left, swerving around boxes to open the doors as she talked. Rox nodded as she poked her head in the rooms, slipping past El to go into the hallway. Roxy walked back out the bedroom to walk past El, thier chests brushing causing both to get an oh-so-familiar tingle in thier stomachs. El smirked a bit, one cheek dimpling, as Roxy blushed and coughed.

"Sorry about the boxes, I'm in the middle of packing. It's taking me a while, I'm pretty lazy. Erm, this is the... well I don't know what it's supposed to be, a dining room with carpet? And this is the family room, and up there are two other bedrooms." El smiled sheepishly as she kicked at a box with wires and a few game stations.

The blonde shrugged, and a video tape feel from the box next to the one El kicked. Roxy placed her jacket on the couch, then noticed the video, she bent down and grabbed, looking at it. The tape didn't have a box, but the title proudly proclaimed 'Girls Gone Wild! Girl Power 5!'. El turned bright red and her eyes widened, racking her brain desperatly for an excuse. Roxy turned to smile at her, and blue met green. El immediatly lifted her foot, but couldn't decided wether to step back or forward. Her groin tingled and she clenched her muscles automatically, willing the feeling to go away. Roxy felt stuck in those eyes, and she caught El's thighs tighten from the corner of her eye. She stepped forward a bit, and set the tape down. El blushed and opened her mouth, before shutting it again.

"Hey, it's alright... uhm, upstairs?" Roxy grinned and brushed past El, heading up the stairs. The bedroom on the left was empty, but the right was still almost all the way unpacked.

"Oh! I didn't know your room wasn't packed yet, I'm sorry." Roxy paused in her steps, and El walked into her back.

"I don't mind." El said stupidly, inhaling the smell of Roxy's hair. She placed a hand on Roxy's shoulder, and that feeling was back.

***

Roxy leaned back a bit, and El let her hand slide down. Her finger's brushed over where Roxy's bra where the strap met the top of the cup, and she moved her hands over to the buttons on the other's black and white shirt. El popped the first button, leaning over Roxy's shoulder so she could see better. Roxy raised her hands and started to unbutton the bottom buttons. El grinned and worked a bit faster, pulling the shirt off Roxy's shoulders, turning her around. Thier lips met slowly, Roxy's hand on El's throat, and El's hands slipping to her bra. El pulled the other girl closer, letting her eyes flutter shut as her nerves regestered all the feelings with her brain. The soft, plump lips agaisnt hers, the shy tougne touching hers, the way her breasts melted in with Roxy's. She unhooked the other's nude bra, pulling back to play with her pouty lower lip. Roxy's eyes fluttered open to stare at El, her lips parted dumbly as her tougne licked awkwardly at the other's mouth. Her bra fell away, and she let her hands wander to pull down El's loose shorts, rubbing her thumbs on thin hipbones. El pushed her up agaisnt the wall, fisting her fingers in short blonde hair. Roxy wrapped her fingers in the triangle of El's thong, pulling it forward and agaisnt her clit. El released her, now swelled, lip and gasped. Roxy grinned, wiggling her fist back and forth, before letting go. El pulled the girl close, suckling her earlobe before releasing her, and pushing her toward the bedroom. Roxy blushed slightly as she walked into the bedroom, the situation finally catching up with her. She was in a strangers house, in nothing but her khaki pants and underwear, and this was going very fast. El was a gorgeous girl, and while she had never really thought of having a type, she was sure El was her type. As she neared the bed, complete with black sheets and a body pillow, she glanced over her shoulder to catch sight of El. The girl was bent over and rummaging through her closet floor, throwing clothes out of the way. Skinny jeans, boxers, a sweater, a gold pump. Her thong was pushed askew on her hips, from where Roxy had messed with it, and her sports bra was riding up. Roxy licked her lips as El turned back around holding a box and a triumphant grin.

"I haven't used this yet, no reason too..."

She shook the box in her hand, and Roxy grinned, watching the way the box's edges trembled lightly with the quake of El's hand's. As she walked to the bed, and Roxy stood to embrace her, she noticed, indeed, the seal was still intact as she set it on the bed.

Roxy smiled lightly, running her fingers under the black sports bra the redhead was wearing. El lifts her arms and roughly pulls the bra off, the straps entangling with her hair momentarily, then lets out a gasping groan ad Roxy gently grasps the pigtails and pulls her down onto the shorter body. El lets out a slight giggle, then settles on Roxy's side, draped over her like an artist's sheet, and dips her fingers inside. Roxy squirms a bit, and El nods to herself, liking the wetness that already clings to the walls, then dips her finger in a bit and rubs the pad of her thumb in the little hollow right above her clit. Roxy makes a contented noise through her quickening breathes, and El smiles, the sound warming her chest in a non-sensual way. El wiggles her fingers into Roxy rubbing the ruffled velvet and uses her thumb to rub into the girl's nerves.

Roxy lets out a loud breath, pushing her head up and bucking her hips lightly into El's hand. El leans down to kiss her, circling the girl's clit quickly, the other hand rubbing at her breasts. Her breathing begins to quicken, and she squirms slightly under El. The redhead grins as Roxy tangles a hand in each of El's pigtails and comes.

As Roxy takes deep breathes, El is suprised to feel just how wet she is. She has never been this turned on by a girl before, expecially since she hasn't even really been touched yet. She jumps when Roxy's leg is rubbing between her thighs, and suddenly she's being eased back down onto the bed, Roxy settling between her legs.

The blonde spreads her legs and El cranes her head to look at her. Roxy spreads her and dips her head down, pausing to look up at all.

"Is this okay?" The redhead can barely nod, clenching her fingers at her side. Roxy sends a blinding smile, and then she's disappeared between El's thighs, and it's all she can do not to clench down on her head.

El can no longer remember if someone had done this to her before, if they had they were doing it _wrong,_ and it's nothing like the pornos. The pornos were the girls with fake boobs or fake lips or fake whatever look bored and say 'dirty' things in detached voices, and lick and slap. It's warm and wet, and for every tip of the tongue flick, she pulls backa bit, moves down, drags the flat, bumpy surface of her tougne back over the spot.

El chokes and thrusts her hips a bit, and her hands are flailing in the air a bit, and she moans broken of segments of Roxy's names. Roxy sits back, grinning shyly and her chin is wet, and El groans and clenches her thighs together at the sight. She throbs and it _hurts so good_. Roxy lays down next to her and snuggles up, rubbing fingers gently over El's hardened nipples. She kisses Roxy and it tastes like her, deep and rich and kinda gross in it's own sense but Roxy grins wider and licks her lips again. Roxy plays with the ends of her bright red hair, wondering if the curtains match the drapes. She sighes quietly and tries not to fall asleep as she relaxes.

"...Well, I definatly like the bedroom. Any other rooms I should see?" A soft, husky chuckle is her only reply.


End file.
